cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Woods
James Woods (1947 -) Deaths in Film *''Videodrome'' (1983) [Max Renn]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a biomechanical "handgun" that has become part of his own hand. We see him raise the gun to his head, then hear the gunshot after the screen goes black. (The scene is shown first as a television image, then repeated in "reality.") *''Against All Odds'' (1984) [Jake Wise]: Shot to death by Rachel Ward. (Thanks to Robert) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) [Maximilian 'Max' Bercovicz]: Apparently commits suicide by jumping into the back of a passing garbage truck, after Robert De Niro refuses to shoot James; we only see James' absence after the truck passes by. (In the original shorter American theatrical release, it was implied that James committed suicide by shooting himself; we only heard the shot from off-camera.) (Thanks to Andre, Jairo, Dan, Stephen, Tommy, and ND) *''Best Seller'' (1987) [Cleve]: Shot twice in the chest by Paul Shenar after he gives himself up to save Allison Balson; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Brian Dennehy. *''The Getaway'' (1994) [Jack Benyon]: Shot to death by Kim Basinger (his body is seen when David Morse discovers him). (See also Ben Johnson in the 1972 original.) (Thanks to Michael) *''The Specialist'' (1994) [Ned Trent]: Killed in an explosion after stepping on a boobytrap pressure sensitive mine (blasting him back onto the stairs) in Sylvester Stallone's hideout; we see the explosion from outside the building. (Thanks to Eric) *''Killer: A Journal of Murder'' (1995) [Carl Panzram]: Executed by hanging, as Robert Sean Leonard looks on. (Thanks to ND) *''The General's Daughter'' (1999) [Colonel Robert Moore]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Timothy Hutton, who stages the scene to look like a suicide. His body is shown afterwards when John Travolta investigates. *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001; animated) [General Hein]: Killed when part of the spaceship falls onto the section where he is, after he causes an overload. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Be Cool'' (2005) [Tommy Athens]: Shot to death in a drive-by shooting that John Travolta witnesses. (Thanks to Michael) *''End Game'' (2006) [Vaughn Stevens]: Killed (off-screen) by Peter Greene; his body is shown afterwards when Cuba Gooding Jr. discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (2010; animated) [Owlman]: Killed in an explosion when William Baldwin teleports James to a deserted planet with a bomb; he dies after deciding not to deactivate the bomb. *''Straw Dogs'' (2011) [Tom Heddon]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by James Marsden, after being scalded with hot oil and shooting himself in the foot. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''White House Down'' (2013) [Martin Walker]: Machine-gunned in the chest and stomach (having been hit by jeep, pinning him to a wall) by Channing Tatum with a gun turret (after being stabbed in the back with a pen by Jamie Foxx) while James is attempting to start a nuclear launch. Deaths in Television *''Kojak: Death Is Not A Passing Grade'' (1974)'' (Caz Mayer) Shot dead by Telly Savalas in Pamela Hemsley's apartment. *Holocaust'' (1978 mini-series) [Karl Weiss]: Dies of starvation and illness (off-screen) in the concentration camp. His body is shown afterwards when another inmate finds him dead in his bunk. (Thanks to Mac) *''Citizen Cohn'' (1992; TV movie) [Roy Cohn]: Dies of AIDS-related illnesses. (Thanks to Robert) *''Family Guy: And Then There Were Fewer'' (2010; animated) [James Woods]: Stabbed in the back with a knife by Lori Alan when the lights go out; his body is shown afterwards lying on the floor when the lights come back on (he is later brought back to life in episode; Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream after being given the life force of a teenage runaway). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Coma: Part Two (2012) '[Dr. Howard Stark]: Dies (off-screen) in surgery after having his organs extracted while he's comatose. *Ray Donavan: Same Exactly (2013)' [''Patrick "Sully" Sullivan]: Shot in the forehead by Jon Voight. Deaths in Video Games *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' (2006) [George Sheffield]: Shot in the head by André Sogliuzzo in Robert Davi's mansion. Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Woods, James Category:Performers with over 20 deaths